Perfect Little Accident
| next_ep= }}"Perfect Little Accident" is the sixteenth episode of the sixth season of Grey's Anatomy and the 118th produced episode of the series. It is also the 164th produced episode of the Grey's Anatomy franchise. It was broadcast on March 4, 2010. When the famous doctor Harper Avery is rushed to Seattle Grace-Mercy West, the staff is stunned to learn that one of their own is related to the surgical legend when they all learn that Jackson is his grandson. Meredith and Jackson bond over their similiar surgical lineage while Harper's unorthodox request for his surgery causes tensions between Derek and his newest attending, Richard. Callie and Arizona try to push Mark and Teddy to move on from their rocky past relationships. Synopsis Voiceover :"Surgerons are detail-oriented. We like statstics and checklists and operating procedures. Our patients live because we enjoy following the steps but as much as we love to always rely on the numbers, the plan, we also know that some of the greatest medical discoveries have happened by accident. Mould, penicillin , poisionous tree bark, a cure for malaria, a little blue pill for high blood pressure - impotence be damned. It's hard for us to accept that it's not always the hard work or attention to detail that'll get us the answers. But sometimes we just have to sit back, relax and wait for the happy accident." :"No matter how many plans we make or steps we follow we never know how our day is going to end up. We'd prefer to know, of course, what curveballs will be thrown our way. It's the accidents which always turn out to be the most interesting parts of our day, of life. The people we never expected to show up, a turn of events we never would have chosen for ourselves. All of a sudden you find yourself somewhere you never expected to be and it's nice or it takes some getting used to. Still, maybe you know you'll find yourself appriciating it somewhere down the line. So you go to sleep each night thinking about tomorrow, going over your plans and hoping whatever accidents come your way will be happy ones." ::- Meredith Grey Music * "Trick Pony" - Charlotte Gainsbourg * "Slippin'" - Quadron * "You Can Keep 'Em" - Ali Harter * "From The Woods!!" - James Vincent McMorrow * "Die Young" - The Sweet Surrenders * "Untitled No. 3" - Ali Harter * "Diane" - Mike Doughty Title Reference This episodes' title references the song Perfect Little Accident, originally sung by ''Jesse Labelle '' Trivia *Although creditited, Katherine Heigl (Izzie) does not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes 6x16 Category:Episodes featuring Meredith Grey Category:Episodes featuring Cristina Yang Category:Episodes featuring Alex Karev Category:Episodes featuring Miranda Bailey Category:Episodes featuring Richard Webber Category:Episodes featuring Callie Torres Category:Episodes featuring Mark Sloan Category:Episodes featuring Lexie Grey Category:Episodes featuring Owen Hunt Category:Episodes featuring Arizona Robbins Category:Episodes featuring Derek Shepherd Category:Episodes featuring Teddy Altman Category:Episodes featuring Charles Percy Category:Episodes featuring Jackson Avery